Angel of Death
by lips-speak-lies
Summary: Sakura believed her life was normal until she saw an angel. Except this angel was the most beautiful man she ever laid her eyes on, the one who took her father's life. SxS


_Angel of Death_

**Chapter one**

My cold fingers were trembling as they grasped the white Styrofoam cup of coffee. I tried to soften my rapid heartbeat and the internal quakes as I inhaled the sweet aroma and watching the wisps of heat swirl above. But to no avail. The quick footsteps clapping against the pale vinyl floors, the elongated dull stretch of monotone white of the walls, white coats, there is too much white.

I hurried out of the lobby, avoiding the claustrophobic elevator emanating the eerie silence as I trudged up the three flights of stairs to ease my mind. Turning a corner, I paused at the door. My mind registers the lonely numbers **325**. My father is in this room. This hospitalized encasement being treated for a terrible rock landslide accident during an archaeology expedition.

I remember three days before the tragic incident when I hugged my father. "Dad, be careful," I whispered.

He squeezed me gently and smiled, the soft wrinkles forming at the end of his brown eyes behind thin frames. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Dad will be fine and Touya will take care of you," he said in his usual calm, reassuring tone.

I glanced at Touya, my older brother, as he stared at us from the hallway. With his tall built frame, he leaned his left shoulder against the wall arms folded. He said nothing. Touya never said much or seemed to express concern in any way. His stoic expression was shadowed by long bangs of unkempt black hair. Possessing the same raven locks of our mother's, my brother's handsome features mirrored our father's, yet lacked the compassion and kindness in the masculine hard set of his jaw and brow furrowed in a frown. His lips in a grim line, it is a rare fortunate event to see him smile.

"Dad, I don't think you should go. I have this weird feeling…" Touya finally spoke.

My eyes widened in surprise and my dad's eyebrows lifted in similar wonder. He chuckled and lifted his suitcase. "I'll be fine now. I'll be back in a week," he said as he continued out the door, waving.

I waved back and turned to see Touya's retreating figure into this room.

Somehow, he was always right.

I finally turned the door knob to the room and opened it. I froze. Near my father's lying form on the bed, a tall man stood by. In stark contrast to the white room, he was clad in a long black cloak. Who is this guy? Is he my father's friend? I regained my composure and closed the door.

"Excuse me, are you my father's friend?" I called out to the silent figure, approaching him.

The stranger turned around slowly and I gasped. Despite the minimal confusion and shock etched on his features, he was the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on.

With the furrow of eyebrows over golden gems illustrating confusion and astonishment, only exemplified the godly features of the beautiful deity-reincarnation before me. His long dark brown bangs fell across his eyes in contrast to a perfect pale complexion only monumental figurines could possess. A black cloak veiled his frame, however I knew that beneath the layers of clothing he wore, was definitely the body of a god. He towered my height by a foot and I just stared in awe as would similar spectators. Yet as the softest pair of crescent lips shaped to utter words, I was even more astounded by the heavenly angelic tenor whispering from his orifice.

"You are aware of my presence," he said carefully, his sentence more of a statement than a question.

I wanted to cry out loud. Who else is in this room besides me and this being that surely cannot be human?

"Well, of course," I finally was able to say after struggling with the internal absurdity wrangling in m head. I opened my mouth to say more when I saw his stoic features smooth his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," I laughed and approached him with a smile on my face. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Fujitaka's daughter." I extended my hand.

His head snapped back in my direction, gliding away from me in a quick fluid motion so fast and so alien that it frightened me. My reflexes retracted my extended hand gesture and I inhaled a sharp gasp in surprise.

"Stay away from me human," his melodic voice snapped icily in a warning tone that froze my breathing.

"You are not supposed to be able to see me."

I blinked. Was he kidding me? Exasperated, I asked, "What are you talking about?"

He turned his penetrating gaze away from me as he mumbled to himself. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." He stepped closer to my father and stretched his arm out, his right palm hovering over my father's chest.

"Y-you, what are you doing?" I demanded, but stopped short when a soft white glow emanated from my father's chest. "What the…"

The repetitive beep originating from the ECG machine descended in its gradual rhythm to a soft-pitched scream.

"You… You!" I sputtered. I didn't know what to do or what he was doing but I sprinted to tackle the man from his witch-like powers, but I hit something hard and wooden. My head was throbbing in pain as I glanced at the table in front of me. I turned around to see the man unaffected by my charge. Did I just go through him?

Undeterred, the soft glow beneath his hand accumulated into a beautiful ghostly sphere. The beautiful stranger carefully guided the sphere into the depths of his cloak. I stood up shaking. My father was motionless. The soft breathing in the rise and fall of his chest that distinguished his life was gone.

"Dad?" I grabbed my father's cold hand. "Dad! Wake up!" I shook his body but he was lifeless and limp. I turned around to the person responsible, my hands trembling. "What did you do?!" I cried in anguish. "Y-you murderer!"

His dispassionate face twitched and I desperately wanted to make him pay. My hand curled into a fist as I lunged at him once more. My fist went through him and I stumbled in my momentum. Turning around after catching myself, I saw the smallest hint of pity flicker across his face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "It is only my duty."

With those last words, he swirled around and leaped through the white blank wall. I ran to the window and watched a beautiful pair of white wings in the distant sky.

_  
How could someone so beautiful, be so evil?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This was written out of pure boredom and lack of inspiration to continue my abandoned stories. If you liked it, a review would definitely encourage me to continue this story. Thanks!


End file.
